


Finally

by Annie46fic



Series: Declarations of Love [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, M/M, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The message tone on his cell wouldn’t stop beeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

The taxi pulls up outside Jared’s parent’s house and you wonder if he got your message.

You are still not sure you should have come here, still not sure you have done the right thing but here you are regardless and now it’s too late to turn around, too late to change your mind.

The door opens and Jared’s mom stands there staring at you with puzzled eyes. Thomas clings to her hand, his hazel eyes so like Jared’s are fixed on you and he smiles so bright.

“Uncy Jen.” He tugs at Sherri’s hand. “Unky Jen!”

You swallow and lift him into your arms. He is three now and so big and solid just like his dad. Your own daughter is still quite tiny, delicate and pale, her hair as red as her momma’s, a real little lady.

“Hi Jensen.” Sherri is frowning. “We weren’t expecting you.”

“Yeah.” You swallow awkwardly, your mouth dust dry. “I know.”

“Come in.” She takes Thomas from you and leads you through into the coolness of the hall. Jared’s parents have always been so friendly and nice to you and you feel a bit embarrassed to be standing in their house waiting to declare undying love to their son.

“Jen?”

Jared’s voice is low; he stands at the top of the stairs seemingly unable to move. It is obvious by his face that he HAS listened to the message, that he knows the truth. He looks odd without a wide grin on his face, he doesn’t look like _Jared_ without his dimples, he looks so young, so vulnerable and you just want to bound up the stairs and hug him.

“Hey Jay,” you almost whisper it and the two of you just stand staring at each other, neither knowing how to make the first move.

****

I’m at the top of the stairs and Jensen is at the bottom; it is like a Mexican stand-off, me looking down at him, him looking up at me. Momma is holding Thomas by the hand and she looks perplexed, a frown denting her forehead. I want to run down the stairs and hug Jensen, I want to kiss him, to tell him everything will be all right. I can’t though and it feels as if I am frozen to the spot, my heart thundering so loud I think everyone can hear it.

Finally Jensen makes a move; he strides up the stairs two at a time, his face determined. Those green eyes, so familiar, so beautiful, are wide and bright and they are fixed on me. For a moment I just stand there, stupidly, my mouth dust dry and then I feel my own feet moving, moving towards him, wanting only to get my hands on him.

****

Ten years and in that one moment everything changes. You take Jared into your arms and hold him as close as you dare, your arms going around him, fingers clutching into the back of his shirt, your face buried into his neck, the scent of him warm and familiar.

Behind you you hear Sherri say something to Thomas but you don’t know what it is. Jared pulls you closer still and you find yourself being dragged along, through the door and into Jared’s bedroom. There is a slam behind you and then you are on the bed and Jared is beside you, laughing at last, those dimples deepening, wide mouth beaming.

“Jen,” he says and then his lips come down and he kisses you, kisses you hard and passionate, his stubble scratching against your cheeks, his big hands holding your head still, his tongue forcing your lips apart, licking inside and out.

“Jay.” You break away just to say his name and then you are kissing again. You know he hasn’t ever kissed a man before, probably never wanted to, but it doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter that he is pressing so hard against you that you can taste blood in your mouth, doesn’t matter that he has half of his weight over your body, holding you down, his knee pushing your thighs apart so that he can settle on top of you.

Both of you are hard; it seems like it has been a long time since you had sex with anyone and your cock aches with need. Jared is panting hard in your ear, his voice rough and wobbly as he whispers.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“I know.”

****

Jensen is as hard as I am and that makes me feel better, more confident. I have no idea what I am doing but it feels good so I must be doing something right. Jensen is tugging at my shirt and I let him pull it from my shoulders. Sweat trickles down my chest and my skin feels tight. Jensen rubs a hand down my chest, pinching at my nipples. It makes my cock harder still and I can’t hold back the groan that comes from my throat. 

Jensen makes light work of my zipper and then his hand is inside my boxers and wrapped around my erection. God – I never imagined this would ever happen, never imagined it could feel so good and so fucking right. My balls ache and I think I am gonna shoot my load before we have even got to second base. Jensen laughs in my ear and then bites down on my lobe. 

“Jensen.” I am wrecked, unable to hold back. “I’m gonna' . . . .”

And then I come, hot and wet and endless. 

****

Jared’s come spurts over your fingers, your wrist and even your chest. Your own cock is so hard you feel it might break if you move but you can’t stop moving, can’t stop thrusting your hips upwards, rubbing against Jared’s thigh until you come, like a kid, in your pants. You close your eyes as your head hits the pillow and Jared flops down on top of you. The scent of salt and sweat is pungent in your nostrils and you can’t believe this has happened. You have been best friends for a decade and now, because of a letter and a voice mail, you are lovers.

You shower together; Sherri appears to have taken Thomas to MacDonald’s to give you some privacy. In the shower there are awkward but hot blow jobs and it takes you a while to get really clean. This is something that is going to last forever and you still can’t quite comprehend it, ten years – you could have had ten years – but at least you have the rest of your life.

****

I get into the car and wait while Jensen puts his case in the trunk. The sun is hot against my back and I can’t help but smile as Jensen pulls a pair of Calvin Klein sunglasses over his eyes looking so cool, so handsome and all mine.

My mom waves to us as we drive off. Thomas is in his car seat pretending to drive, he is giggling at something Jensen says to him and I feel my chest tighten with love and affection, tears stinging my lashes, grateful tears, but tears none the less.

We are going on a trip and, like Sam and Dean before us, we are just going to see where the road takes us. It might be a long, rocky road but we are going to travel it together. We are going to pick up Jensen’s little princess and then we are hitting asphalt.

Sometimes all it takes is communication – we’ve learned our lesson – and now – now our future stretches before us, wide and mysterious.

Ten years wasted – but so many more years to come.

End


End file.
